


Report

by KH310-S (Author_of_Kheios)



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Detroit Police Department (Detroit: Become Human), Deviants (Detroit: Become Human), M/M, Reed900 (Detroit: Become Human)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 22:12:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15783144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Author_of_Kheios/pseuds/KH310-S
Summary: "Hey, Gavin. You got those reports finished yet?" Gavin spun again to look at Hank, who stood on the other side of his desk, frowning. "Did you cuff Nines to your desk?"(Inspired by multiple posts on Pinterest)





	Report

"Detective Reed." Gavin tensed irritably.  
"What."  
"May I be released yet?" He spun in his chair to glare at the android he'd handcuffed to the drawer of his desk. Because it was the lower drawer, and locked closed, RK900 was on his knees, free hand settled calmly on his thigh. He was always calm, unruffled, impossible to goad; it pissed Gavin off to no end. Well, that, and the fact that the dumb tin can wouldn't stop hovering over his shoulder all the time. That's why he'd cuffed him in the first place.  
"No," Gavin grunted. RK900 said nothing else, staring at him passively. "What? You're not gonna keep begging?"  
"Would it convince you to unlock the cuffs?"  
"No."  
"Then why should I? I gain nothing by begging."  
"Hey, Gavin. You got those reports finished yet?" Gavin spun again to look at Hank, who stood on the other side of his desk, frowning. "Did you cuff Nines to your desk?"  
"None of your business, Anderson," Gavin growled. Why did everyone like that name so much?? He’d been trying to insult the android with a stupid nickname, but now everybody seemed to think it was the perfect name for RK900. "I'll have the reports done by morning."  
"If I may," Connor spoke up. The infernal android was never far from Hank's side, to Gavin's endless aggravation. "Nines would be an incredible help in completing the reports, Detective; all he needs is access to your terminal."  
"Shut up, android," Gavin snapped.  
"He's got a name, Gavin," Hank sighed. It wasn't the first time he'd said it, and it wouldn't be the last either.  
“Don’t care. You want these reports done or not?” Shaking his head, Hank turned to leave.  
“Try actually making use of your android, Reed,” he called back over his shoulder. “You’d be surprised how useful they are.”  
“It’s not my android!” Gavin shouted, shaking a fist at the lieutenant’s back. RK900 had been assigned to him as punishment because Fowler wanted to teach him a lesson, and because the DPD apparently owed Kamski a favour of some kind. Two birds, one stone.  
Frustrated, he sat back heavily, and abruptly realised Connor was still standing at his desk. The older model android was staring blankly at his younger counterpart, and RK900’s LED was flashing yellow.  
They were exchanging information.  
“Get the fuck out of here, android,” Gavin scowled at Connor. “And don’t be chattering with Nines while I’m right fucking here.”  
“Of course, Detective,” Connor said amiably, smiling. There was something devious about that smile, and it put Gavin on edge, especially when the android looked back at RK900 and winked before turning away.  
“The fuck was that?” Gavin demanded, glaring warily at RK900.  
“If you still want me to beg, I will.”  
That wasn’t the response he’d been expecting. Baffled, and extremely concerned for his own sanity, Gavin shifted back.  
“Wh- What game are you playing, tin can?”  
“The game you started when you told me to beg.” RK900 was unusually demure now, and Gavin really wasn’t sure how to feel about it. “Please, Detective... Let me go?”  
“You’re really creeping me out, Nines,” he scowled, uneasy. He felt sure he was missing something, but he couldn’t for the life of him think what.  
“I’m sorry,” RK900 murmured, gaze falling to his lap in a chastened manner. When he didn’t say anything else, Gavin slowly, hesitantly turned back to his work, casting wary glances back at the android every few seconds.  
Still nothing. Trying to shake it off, he went back to his reports and worked in tense silence for several long minutes.  
“Detective?” Gavin glanced at the android, only half paying attention for a moment. RK900 kept his chin down, gazing up with a perfectly executed puppy dog look that sent a shock through the detective’s chest.  
Gavin was, by no means, interested in men, but subservient women turned him on like nothing else; somehow, for a split second, he had this mental image of large hands cuffed to bed posts, a smooth chest and toned abs arching off the sheets, taut thighs spread wide...  
Shuddering, he shook the image away quickly, ignoring the heat that flushed up his neck into his face.  
“Please let me go,” RK900 begged softly.  
Another shock shot through Gavin, and another flood of heat, this time straight to his dick. His zipper strained when the android reached out and took his hand in a submissive manner, bringing it to his lips and kissing the back of it gently.  
“Please,” he repeated, barely over a whisper now.  
“If I say no?” It came out a hoarse rasp, but Gavin didn’t get a chance to change his voice before RK900 nuzzled against his hand, which instinctively turned to cup the android’s cheek. Tipping his head back just a bit, RK900 opened his mouth and ran his tongue across the pad of Gavin’s thumb.  
It was wet. It was actually wet, like saliva, and whatever it was let his thumb glide easily over RK900’s bottom lip. And the look in his sharp blue eyes... The mixed pleading and daring him to open the cuffs set Gavin’s blood on fire.  
Before he knew it, he had RK900 pinned to the floor, straddling his hips with his knees up behind Gavin’s back. He kept a tight hold on the android’s free hand, just in case, and grabbed the android’s jaw with the other hand.  
“You’re fucking asking for it,” he warned huskily, dimly aware that although he had his own office, the entire front wall was glass, and anyone walking by might see them, even half hidden behind the desk as they were.  
“Asking for what, Detective?” RK900’s expression didn’t change, and Gavin couldn’t tell if he truly didn’t know, or was just playing stupid.  
“You really gonna let me fuck you, tin can?” he challenged, dropping his hand a little lower to wrap around the android’s neck.  
Cool. His skin, or rather, the facsimile of skin, was cool to the touch, but pliant and smooth, like real skin.  
“Is that what it will take for you to release me?” RK900 asked, in the same soft, calm voice.  
“What’re you gonna do if I say yes?” Gavin returned, lip curling in a vague attempt at a sneer that didn’t quite succeed, since his attention was a bit distracted, gaze wandering to RK900’s lips.  
Suddenly, without any warning whatsoever, Gavin found himself on his back, and RK900 was the one straddling him. Both wrists were clasped in one large hand over his head, and the other slid unhindered down to his belt.  
“I’m afraid I can’t allow that,” the android pronounced simply, undoing the belt and flicking open the button before Gavin finally recovered.  
“THE FUCK??? How’d you get out of the cuffs??”  
In answer, RK900 merely lifted his hand, a faint smirk tugging at his lips. One half of the cuffs was still around his wrist, the links broken.  
“Did you really think a set of plain handcuffs could hold me? Even the weakest of adult model androids is stronger than the average man, and I am far superior than any android yet created. You, Detective, would have to shut me down to control me.”  
“Oh I’ll shut you down, you fucking tin can!” Gavin snarled, struggling as RK900 finished undoing his pants and began tugging them down a bit. “I’ll fucking blow your head off! I’ll take a fucking shotgun to your goddamn android body until there’s nothing left but scrap! I’ll- Fuck! Don’t touch me!” He started writhing when RK900 trailed cool fingers up the inside of his thigh.  
“Are you sure, Detective?” the android hummed, one finger ghosting over the straining fabric of Gavin’s boxer briefs. “It appears to me that your body is _begging_ to be touched.” The smirk was definite now, and Gavin wanted to punch the shit out of him for that pointed remark.  
“Fuck you, tin can!”  
“With pleasure.”  
Too late, he realised his slip, but RK900 was already shifting lower and off to the side. He let go of Gavin’s hands, but before Gavin could make use of his freedom, he closed his mouth around the tent at the detective’s groin. In less time than it takes to tell it, the cloth was soaked through, and Gavin could feel the surprising heat of the android’s mouth around his cock head.  
A sharp hiss snuck unbidden past Gavin’s teeth, and instead of going for the locked drawer, where his gun and badge were stored, his hands shot to RK900’s hair. Shockingly soft locks sifted between his fingers as he grabbed and tugged, trying vainly to stop the assault.  
The android didn’t even falter; his tongue undulated against fabric, tantalising. Gavin bucked reactively into it, then caught himself and struggled to regain control.  
“Let g- let go of me...” he huffed.  
“You don’t want that,” RK900 said certainly, lifting his head for a moment to pull the erection out from under cloth.  
“Yes, I- Ah! Fucking shit...” Gavin’s voice trembled with suppressed bliss at the wet warmth that enveloped his cock. He jolted as Nines rubbed his tongue over the slit and then swirled a circle around the head with expert precision, teasing all the right nerves. The pleasure nearly doubled when Nines cupped his sac and rubbed firmly, at the same time dipping down to take the whole of Gavin’s cock in one fluid stroke with zero difficulty.  
Electric heat shot through him, more from the ease of the motion than the sensation itself; Gavin wasn’t small, by any means, but Nines apparently wasn’t programmed with a gag reflex. Nor, he realised a moment later, did the android need to breathe.  
Nines had Gavin so deep down his throat that his neck was actually distorted, and his nose was buried in Gavin’s embarrassment of soft fuzz. He didn’t withdraw, either; he stayed that way and “swallowed” repeatedly, mouth constricting in waves around him.  
The damned android was literally milking him.  
Fuck if it didn’t feel amazing.  
Gavin arched into it, desperate for that last little push into ecstasy, and Nines complied, withdrawing slightly to pump back down sharply. Gavin’s tip bumped the back of Nines’ throat, and that was it.  
White hot bliss exploded through him, every nerve on fire as Nines milked the last little bit of sanity out of him. He immediately bit down on his fist to keep from screaming his pleasure, but couldn’t stop the loud groan of release as he bucked once more against the fading high.  
Floating on a cloud of contentment, Gavin lay still and quiet, sluggishly trying to comprehend what just happened.  
“Better, Detective?” Nines’ voice jogged him a bit, and he blinked back to sanity. Mostly.  
“...the fuck... did you do?”  
“Hopefully I released some of your stress. Approximately 700 thousand people die in the US every year from stress-related heart attacks, and orgasm is proven to reduce stress by producing oxytocin, the natural antidote to cortisol, the stress hormone.”  
“...I fucking hate you, Nines.” A sudden thought occurred to him, and he shoved himself up to his elbows, half disgusted. “Wait... Don’t you analyse shit with that mouth?”  
“That’s correct. You could stand to drink more water and less coffee, and your diet could be improved...”  
“Don’t fucking analyse me, dipshit!” Then his gaze dropped to his groin and shot back up to Nines’. “Did you... swallow...?”  
“Yes.”  
“All of it?” Gavin stared blankly.  
“Yes. What can be recycled will be used to lubricate my gears, so to speak, and the rest will be expulsed later.” He scowled, mostly grossed out, but also slightly interested. Not that he’d ever admit how personal it felt to know part of his body was inside Nines, being used to keep him going.  
“Don’t say shit like that, Nines, geez... Fucking gross...” he muttered, falling back and rubbing his hands over his face. Nines didn’t answer except to tuck his now satiated dick back into his briefs and pull his pants back up. Gavin swatted his hands away before he could get to the zipper. “I’m not a goddamn child, stupid tin can; I can dress myself.” Nines raised his hands in surrender, sitting back while Gavin did up his pants and rebuckled his belt. Then he sat up and scowled at the android.  
“Your stress levels have been reduced 63 percent. Perhaps they would reduce further if I explained that your reports have been completed and sent to Lieutenant Anderson.”  
“...What?”  
“I accessed your terminal the moment your attention was fully on me, and I completed your reports for you.”  
Gavin didn’t know whether to be angry or grateful. A little of both, probably...  
“We are going to have a serious talk about boundaries, dumbass tin can.”


End file.
